Newt
"Great, we're all bloody inspired." - Newt, The Maze Runner 'Newt '''is a Glader and Alby's second-in-command. Newt is a boy with blond hair and a square jaw. He is taller than Alby, despite the one year age difference. Biography: ''The Maze Runner He is named after Sir Isaac Newton. At some point after Newt arrived in the Glade, he and Alby formed the Gladers after discovering that the box elevator delivered a new boy to the Glade every 30 days. Two years later, Newt witnessed the arrival of a teenage boy named Thomas and taught him about the Gladers and the Maze that surrounded the Glade. The next morning, Newt woke Thomas up early and showed him a Griever, a violent, slug-like cyborg species that constantly attacked the Gladers. Shortly afterwards, Newt was informed by a younger Glader named Chuck that the box elevator had delivered a girl to the Glade. After Alby and Newt pulled the unnamed girl out of the box, the girl awoke and questioned her surroundings before she fell into a deep coma. The girl was then taken into the care of the med-jacks. That night, a deranged Glader named Ben attempted to kill Thomas, but was hit with an arrow by Alby and banished to an area in the Maze called the Cliff. Newt was tasked by Alby to inform Thomas of Ben's banishment, which he did. A few days later, Newt, Alby, Thomas, and Chuck awaited the return of a Glader named Minho, who reported that he noticed a dead Griever. Alby, though reluctant at first, ventured into the Maze with Minho to look for the deceased Griever. When they didn't return to the Glade as the sun started to set, Thomas grew worried and awaited their return with Newt. Minho eventually returned with Alby seriously injured, as he was stung by the Griever, but was rescued by Minho. Before Minho could turn Alby over to the med-jacks, however, the stone doors leading to the Maze closed, separating Newt from Thomas, Minho, and Alby. The next morning Newt found and recovered Alby's body in the Maze and injected him with a serum to treat his wounds and interrogated Thomas and Minho, who were attacked by Grievers that same night. After Gally's disappearance, Newt assigned Minho to train Thomas to become a Runner, a Glader who runs around the Maze and maps out changes in the Maze. After a few days of training, Minho and Thomas returned to the Glade one evening, to report their discovery to Newt and Alby: The Cliff contained a locked tunnel for people to escape the Maze and is possibly the place where the Grievers originated. Before Newt and Alby could question them further, however, Chuck informed them that Teresa was awake, and Newt and Alby found Teresa in the midst of a conversation with Thomas. Alby ordered Newt and a few other Gladers to imprison Teresa in the slammer, a jail cell in the Glade, though Thomas later persuaded Newt and Alby to release her. Later, Gally returned to the Glade and warned the Gladers that the Maze's creators will kill them, before he was attacked and dragged away by a Griever. After her release, Teresa went with Newt to map out changes while using her telepathic link to contact Thomas, who was with Minho. After the Ending was triggered, Newt and the other Gladers noticed that the stone doors leading to the Maze stopped closing at night, and the Gladers imprisoned Thomas in the slammer to keep him safe from the Grievers. Thomas awoke two days later and had Newt call a gathering to reveal his plan to escape the Maze. Newt was present at the gathering where Thomas revealed that the Maze was created by an organization called WICKED and also abducted the Gladers. Thomas also revealed that WICKED forced he and Teresa to design the Maze, and that the letters on the Gladers's maps spell a code that must be typed into a computer near the Cliff to unlock an exit from the Maze and deactivate the Grievers. Shortly after the gathering, Thomas led the Gladers through the Maze, but they were attacked by the Grievers. Alby chose to sacrifice himself and Newt tried to rescue him, but he was too late, and Alby was killed by the Grievers and Newt and the other Gladers retreated to the Cliff, where the Grievers attacked them a second time. Newt and the other Gladers used their weapons to fight off the Grievers long enough for Thomas to type the code into the computer. Thomas eventually managed, and as a result, a tunnel leading out of the Maze was unlocked and the Grievers were deactivated. Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, used the dark tunnel to escape the Maze. The leader of the resistance against WICKED escorted Newt and the other Gladers out of the Maze chamber and they and the resistance escaped on a bus. On the bus, the resistance told the Gladers that part of Earth was burned by overheating sun rays and many people were infected by a disease known as the Flare. The resistance also told the Gladers that they are heading for a burned out wasteland near the Equator, called the Scorch, which the Gladers must cross to find a cure to eradicate the Flare. After the bus reached its destination, a fancy hotel, the Gladers were fed with pizza. After dinner, the Gladers found a dorm with beds and went to sleep, with Newt taking the bed next to Thomas and Minho's bunk. ''The Scorch Trials Newt and the other Gladers were awoken by a disturbance: an insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, banged on the door trying to break in to the hotel, though the door was locked. While Thomas wandered the hotel in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm they were sleeping in. Newt decided to interrogate Aris when Thomas discovered him. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing the scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used against the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were seperated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, the Glader, Frypan, reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded and defeated the Cranks and left. Newt assissted the Gladers in removing the bullet friom Thomas's wound when he was shot by a Crank, Blondie. Thomas quickly recovered and Newt and the other Gladers continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they will open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monster emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a transport called a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. Onboard the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success. The Death Cure'' Newt meets again with Thomas at the start of the book. Thomas assumes Newt must've been through some harsh trial because he is more rebellious than before. Stop that Newt is gay he eats dick Appearance Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders. He is also British. Category:The Death Cure Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gladers